Friend of Mine
by BellaLovesRypay
Summary: What a guy feels for his friend, will be kept forever inside him. Or will it? Oneshot, songfic.


**FRIEND OF MINE**

Author's note: This one-shot fanfic is inspired by the song "Friend of Mine" which is popular here in the Philippines. I picked it because it kinda fits this story. This is my 3rd attempt at a TSR fan fiction, and a first at a songfic. I hope y'all will like it! The words in italics are the lyrics of the song.

* * *

_I've known you for so long  
You are a friend of mine  
But is this all we'd ever be?_

Eddie Thomas was inside his room, looking outside through his window at the pouring rain. That rain hasn't stopped and has been going on for hours now. But Eddie found the rain calming. It matches his mood perfectly.

_  
I've loved you ever since  
You are a friend of mine  
But babe, is this all we ever could be?  
_

He has been thinking of his best friend Raven Baxter since he woke up that morning. It was Raven and her boyfriend Devon's first anniversary that day, meaning it has been a year since his heart was broken into little pieces. It has been a year since he lost his hope of Raven loving him back the way he does to her.

_  
You tell me things I've never known  
I've shown you love you've never shown…_

Yes, Eddie did have lots of girlfriends after that, but still, he hasn't felt that feeling he had for Raven before. They were more of a physical attraction. No other girl made him feel the way Raven made him feel. No other girl had given him butterflies in the stomach, or cold hands. Good thing she never noticed this signs, or else maybe their friendship will be ruined.

Just then, Eddie's thoughts were broken by the sound of the doorbell. Since he's the only one in the house, he had to answer it. He stood up and went for the door. He opened it and what he saw outside made his heart jump.

_  
But then again, when you cry  
I'm always at your side…_

Raven was standing outside his door, soaking wet from the rain, and from the tears in her eyes. Eddie quickly pulled her inside and hugged his friend tightly, never minding the fact that she's totally wet. He knew the date didn't go too well, and he knows there's a deep story behind this. Raven Baxter never cried just because of a little something. But this Raven in front of him seemed so weak and vulnerable.

Raven was shaking as she cried on her boy's shoulder. She held on to him, like she had no strength left inside of her. Eddie helped her walk towards the couch, and there she had calmed down slowly on his chest.

Eddie's arm was around Raven's shoulder and hers was wrapped around his waist. It looked like the perfect scene for Eddie, but he knew that that's the complete opposite for his best friend. It looks like this has been the worst day of her life. He faced Raven to him and asked her, his eyes overflowing with concern and sincerity.

"Do you want to share to me what had really happened?" he asked him. She nodded and took a deep breath.

_You tell me 'bout the love you've had  
I listen very eagerly  
But deep inside you'll never see  
This feeling of emptiness  
It makes me feel sad  
But then again I'm glad._

Raven told him the entire story, from the house, to this fancy restaurant, and then at the beach. It was where her heart was broken. Devon had told her that he's moving again, and is now sure that their relationship had to end, once and for all. She protested and tried talking some sense into him, but his mind was made up. He told her it just wouldn't work out, and he's tired of the long-distance relationship thing.

She started to cry again, so Eddie puts her head on his shoulder again. He doesn't know whether to feel happy or miserable. Finally, he had a chance with Raven, now that she's free, but the other part of him knows that it wouldn't work out the way he would like it to. Raven had her eyes, mind, and heart only for Devon._  
_

_  
I've known you all my life  
You are a friend of mine  
I know this is how it's gonna be.  
I've loved you then and I love you still  
You're a friend of mine  
Now, I know friends are all we ever could be._

Raven looked up at Eddie and she had managed to give him a weak smile. Eddie smiled at her in return, a much more sweeter smile, which made her feel secure.

_You tell me things I've never known  
I've shown you love you've never shown  
But then again, when you cry  
I'm always at your side  
You tell me 'bout the love you've had  
and I listen very eagerly…_

Raven went on with the story, while Eddie went to give her a dry towel and a glass of water. He listened to her every word, he had actually counted how many times Raven had said that she love Devon very much. He had also memorized her last line. "No one could ever take his place."

It was really dark now, and Eddie knew it was too late for Raven to go home. Plus, she's really wet, and she could get sick if she stayed outside for too long. Since he's alone, he decided to let her sleep there, and she agreed, since her parents are out of town, and Cory is over at William's._  
_

Eddie watched Raven while she sleeps on his bed. It was his only chance to gaze at his girl without her, or anyone, noticing. As he stares at her beautiful face, he had thought of punching Devon in the face several times for making her suffer like this, but he knew it's not worth it. And he knew Raven wouldn't agree with that.

She looks like an angel as she slept peacefully. Eddie couldn't help himself, so he went over to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. It was a wonderful feeling for him, a feeling he couldn't explain. She stirred slowly, and he was ready to run, but he stopped when she said, "Devon…?" He shook his head as he went for the door, and Raven went back to her slumber.

_But deep inside you'll never see  
This feeling of emptiness  
It makes me feel sad…_

As Eddie lied down on his couch, he was feeling stupid. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her, but then, it was his one and only chance to do so. He knew that when Raven woke up, he could never do that to her again. And it's good that she didn't know, too._  
_

What Eddie didn't know was that Raven was still wide awake in his room. She knew what had happened and she couldn't sleep because of it.

"Eddie…my best friend…could he be the one for me?" she thought as she touched her lips, and a sweet smile spread across her lips.

_But then again…  
Then again…  
Then again I'm glad._

_

* * *

_That's it. It's a one-shot I've only thought up a while ago when I heard the song. I just have to get it out of my systemI hope ya like it!


End file.
